


Random Song Lyrics

by Timewasters



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timewasters/pseuds/Timewasters
Summary: Random song Lyrics I wrote for YohaMaru. I write songs in the middle of the night so they may not make sense? Currently they have no backing tracks...





	1. My Winged Angel

**My Winged Angel**

 

 **Yoshiko:** When our eyes meet once again,

My heart pounds, It's such a pain.

 **Hanamaru:** Whenever I hear your melodic laughter,

I wonder what my heart may be after.

 **Yoshiko:** Just what are these feelings of mine?

Can I act like normal if i just decline?

 **Hanamaru** : Just what are these feelings of mine?

I don't think I could just decline.

 

 **Yoshiko:** My white winged angel,

Makes my heart pound whenever she's around.

 **Hanamaru:** My black winger angel,

I begin to blush as I agree with you in a rush.

 **Yoshiko:** Is it alright to have these feelings for you?

I begin wonder if you feel them too.

 **Hanamaru:** Is it alright to have these feelings for you?

I begin to wonder what I should do.

**Hanamaru:** You may be a little strange,

But I'd love it if you'd never change.

 **Yoshiko:** I love all you little habits, so cute!

Seeing them makes my mind blank, unable to compute.

 **Hanamaru:** I so dearly wish to convey,

The feelings I have around you everyday.

 **Yoshiko:** I so dearly wish to convey,

My feelings in a beautiful way.

 

 **Yoshiko:** My white winged angel,

Makes my heart pound whenever she's around.

 **Hanamaru:** My black winger angel,

I begin to blush as I agree with you in a rush.

 **Yoshiko:** Is it alright to have these feelings for you?

I begin wonder if you feel them too.

 **Hanamaru:** Is it alright to have these feelings for you?

I begin to wonder what I should do.

 

 **Yoshiko:** On our trip home and getting icecream on our way,

I stop you and say what I've been dying to say.

 **Hanamaru:** She tells me she feels the same way I do.

I finally have the courage to say

 **Both:** I love you too

 **Yoshiko:** I hope this isn't a dream,

As I drop my icecream.

 **Hanamaru:** I hope this isn't a dream,

As it finally seems

 **Both:** That I love you and now I finally know you love me too.

 

 **Yoshiko:** My white winged angel,

Makes my heart pound whenever she's around.

 **Hanamaru:** My black winger angel,

I begin to blush as I agree with you in a rush.

 **Yoshiko:** It is alright to have these feelings for you.

As I know you feel them too.

 **Hanamaru:** It is alright to have these feelings for you.

But I begin to wonder if it's alright if I kiss you...

 


	2. CONFESS!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hehe... I imagine Ruby singing this one to Yoshiko, but feel free to imagine what you want XD

**CONFESS**

 

You may be childhood friends, but don't you think you're something more?  
These feelings you just can't ignore, why don't you just act them out, do something and KISS HER!  
You could also ask her out to the movies, whichever you prefer.

When you're walking home, now's your chance!  
She's right beside you, you take a glance.  
She's so cute that she's put you in a trance and before you know it, you've missed your chance to romance.

  
What are these feelings you suddenly have?   
Your heart's pounding a quick rhythm as you stutter out "uh"s and "um"s.  
In the sweet sunlight, she looks beautiful, so very bright.  
So why don't you confess to get out of this confusing mess?

  
You should write her a well written love letter and give it to her, maybe it'll make you feel much better?  
Using those feelings from deep within your heart, you write about how you can't bear to be apart.

The next day you could never find the right moment since hearing her melodic voice makes your mind go absent.  
Try a text instead. There now your feelings are finally sent.  
However, you seem to be nervous to an extent...

  
What are these feelings you suddenly have?   
Your heart's pounding a quick rhythm as you stutter out "uh"s and "um"s.  
In the sweet sunlight, she looks beautiful, so very bright.  
So why don't you confess to get out of this confusing mess?

  
She rushes to your door, soaked from the rain  
Her flace flushed she tells you she thought she was going insane  
Without hesitation, she pulls you in for a kiss  
Once she pulls away she mutters something that you almost miss

The doorbell chimes and once you open the door you see her standing soaked from the rain.   
With her face flushed, she tells you she thought she was going insane and without hesitation, she pulls you in for a kiss.  
Once she pulls away, she mutters something you almost miss, "I love you"  
So you say, "I love you too."  
The feelings are all very new that the two of you have no idea what to do.

  
What are these feelings you suddenly have?   
Your heart's pounding a quick rhythm as you stutter out "uh"s and "um"s.  
In the sweet sunlight, she looks beautiful, so very bright.  
So why don't you confess to get out of this confusing mess?

So why don't you kiss her to get out of this confusing mess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually kinda like this one... but the chorus... I'm not so sure about it...   
> Anyway, I hope you liked it! If it ever becomes a real song I wanna draw some sort of YohaMaru half animation for it (with Ruby singing it to Yoshiko) that'd be awesome! XD

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! I'm still working on that other story, but in the meantime enjoy this song I wrote in not so much time... so it may not make sense? I dunno. In the future I may rewrite this (As I do with most of my songs).
> 
> Wouldn't it be great if YohaMaru sang this? (Or just a love song anyway...)
> 
> It hasn't got a backing track because I can't play a single instrument and even if I could I can't even sing XD. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you liked it! Bye!


End file.
